The popularity of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) and mobile applications has increased significantly in recent years. There are mobile applications for different mobile operating systems (e.g., iOS of Apple, Android of Google, Windows Mobile of Microsoft, etc.). Users may use the mobile applications to play games, read news information, check emails, etc. Many corporations also develop mobile applications so their employees can access company information, be connected with other employees from anywhere, and increase their productivity by using their mobile devices. The information accessed by the employees may be confidential information (e.g., marketing information, product information, etc.) Developers are constantly trying to develop methods to identify and remove potential security risks to protect the confidential information from being intercepted by hackers and malware.